Sapphire eyes!
by Eimin - The Eternal Sleep
Summary: Compleated! Masaya cheats on Ichigo and Ryou starts hearing a unearthly sound that follows Ichigo. He puts his life on the line to save his beloved strawberry. Masaya lovers beware as I chase him with frozen lima beans. Rated teen to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all u tmm fanficcy people**

**This is my first tmm fanfic - Be nice!**

**Disclaimer - sadly I do not own tokyo mew mew (sob)**

**Oh, and this is dedicated to FireFox309 for all her encouragement and convincing me to post this fanfic I wrote. Yay Ryou x Ichigo!!!!!**

**I'm hyper enough to beat Masaya over the head with frozen lima beans. **

**Me: YAY LIMA BEANS!**

**Masaya: aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1 - confusion.**

"Hey baka strawberry! You done yet?!" Ryou shouted from upstairs. "'Cause honestly, I'm gonna be old soon!"

Ichigo sighed. What was up with Ryou lately? He was keeping her longer and longer each night. She kept seeing him staring at her and then averting his gaze when he saw she was watching. He walked her home every night too. Was she being paranoid and he was just being nice (Rare for Ryou) or could it be something...more?

She didn't know, she couldn't think straight! All she knew was that these odd little actions started happening ever since she broke up with Masaya, the two - timer!

_Flashback:_

_Ichigo knew _ _Masaya would be in the park. He always was at this time of day. So she rushed there after - school to give him a HUGE surprise!_

_She saw it all..._

_Masaya hugging her, kissing her._

_Another girl._

_The look in his eyes he had every time he looked at Ichigo returned when he looked into the eyes of this unknown girl. Ichigo felt hurt and betrayed, like no - one wanted her. She was drowning in her misery. Red hot tears splashed down her face as she fled the scene and dashed to cafe' mew mew._

_She ran up the stairs, scurrying upstairs to the bathroom._

_"Oh, finally decided to show up ba-" and then Ryou noticed the look on her face, the pure, tortured look and he hurried after her._

_He stopped in the doorway and watched Ichigo mopping her tears with a towel. Ichigo noticed him there but was too upset to say anything. "Ichigo?" he asked tentitavly, "What's wrong?"_

_Ichigo stared at him for a moment, noticing that his big blue eyes were filled with worry and then she collapsed, sobbing into his arms. "M-M-Masaya was h-hugging and kissing an-another g-g-girl!" she wailed._

_Ryou looked horrified and immediatly started comforting her._

_Making her feel better..._

_End Flashback:_

She came back to the present with an sudden bump as tears threatened to overspill onto her cheeks. _Oh God! _she thought as she tried to fight the tears back. "hey baka! Am I going to get an answer or not?"

Ugh! That was so Ryou! "Okay Shirogane, keep your hair on, I'm nearly finished!" she bellowed back up to him.

Ryou appeared looking slightly must be seriously wrong with Ryou he never looked nervous. In fact, he hardly ever showed any emotion at all. He was wearing loose, black trousers and a short sleeved crimson shirt with one of those collar things he always wore. _He looked cute._

_Whaaat?!_ Ichigo thought _I so didn't mean that I mean, he's my boss! Ugh! _Ichigo wanted to go home, she really didn't need this especially since her head was so screwed up from the break up with Masaya.

They walked in almost total silence apart from the occasional word. Ichigo couldn't help noticing that Ryou kept glancing at her, like he feared she would disappear if he didn't keep his eyes on her. He kept looking behind him too, like he thought something was likely to swoop down and attack. Yep, Ryou was definately not himself.

When they got to the front gate, Ryou whizzed her around to face him. He took one, long look at Ichigo then whispered, "See you tomorrow strawberry, stay safe."

What did he mean, 'stay safe'? Was something going to attack her? She couldn't think, she slipped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Masaya: Somebody stop this crazy maniac!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Oh no! I have run out of lima beans. Ohhhhhhhh mouldy saaaandwich!!!!!**

**Masaya: Argh! Nooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**Me: yay!!!**

**Ryou: (looking bored) She doesn't own tokyo mew mew.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2 - The attack!

Ichigo and Ryou in a field. Talking, just talking. It felt nice, natural, as easy as breathing. Ryou came really close. Ichigo could just see his face, his golden hair, sea blue eyes and unreadable smile. He was close, real close, she could feel his breath...


	3. Chapter 2 continued

**Masaya: Somebody stop this crazy maniac!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: YAY! Dead fish!**

**Masaya: Argh! Nooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**Me: yay!!!**

**Ryou: (looking bored) She doesn't own tokyo mew mew.**

**PS-This is the remainder of chappy 2 i thought that once you posted it u could also edit it and add stuff but u cant! Whoops!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Remainder of chap 2 - the attack!**

Ichigo fell out of bed in a heap, her breathing heavy and her heartbeat quick. She shook the faint memory of the dream from her head. _Just a dream! _She thought hurriedly. _Of course I don't fancy Ryou, of course I don't! _She got dressed for work, shoved a bobble in her hair and dashed out of the door.

Ryou heard a sharp knocking at the door. "It's me!" Keiisaid "Hurry, get up the girls will be here soon." Ryou groaned and shoved his head further under the covers. He just wanted to get back to the wonderful dream he'd been having. It had been so nice... so real...

So impossible...

He heard the bang of the door. Shirogane said the sweet, feather light voice of his favorite strawberry. "SHIROGANE!!!"

Okay, maybe not sweet, or feather light.

Ichigo came barging into his room and turned bright red when she saw he was only wearing pants.

"NYA!!" she yelled, her cat ears poking out as she threw a book at him before running out. "I didn't tell you to come in!" he yelled after her. Then he heard it again. The noise that seemed magically attracted to Ichigo. Ryou's heart skipped several beats, then, consumed with worry, he got changed and dashed downstairs.

Ichigo had started mopping the floor and the crimson blushing was slowly receding from her cheeks when Ryou burst in, his stance tense and his face pale. "What's wrong Ry - um Shirogane?" she asked. Ryou's eyes swept the room once more then he answered, "Um... nothing." Realising the other mew mews weren't there he asked, "Where are the others?" "All called in sick" she sighed before returning to work.

The day passed normally and then Ryou started walking Ichigo home, worry etched on every line on his face.

Suddenly, he heard that unearthly sound and his muscles tensed. A huge bear - like creature bounded from the forest and smashed into Ryou, throwing him through the air like a rag doll. His arm broke with a sickening crunch as he bashed into a tree. His limp body fell to the floor.

"Strawberry metamorphasis!" Ichigo yelled as she transformed into a mew. Her an the beast fought like enraged animals until Ichigo was weary and exausted.

Ryou shivered and opened his eyes to the horrific scene in front of him. The pain in his arm was pushed to the back of his mind when he saw what was happening. Ichigo was stood there, totally wiped and exausted with the monster in front of her, ready to administer a beam of energy that would surely kill her. Ryou got to his feet and ran towards the scene of nightmares, desperate to save HIS strawberry.

The next few minutes passed quickly, but also with an agonising slowness. "NOOOO!!!" Ryou yelled as he ran in front of Ichigo. The beam collided with his body with such force that he flew 50 feet, 60? Before landing with a heart stopping crack! The beam then ricoched off Ryou and tore a hole in the creatures heart. The monster bounded off to die.

"Ryou!" Ichigo cried, running over to his limp body. She noticed the unnaturalness of the position of his arms and legs and realised, with a gasp, that his spine had broken. "Ryou stay with me!" she yelled "You just better STAY... please..." The last word was strained. The ambulance siren could be heard coming closer and Ichigo relaxed a little bit. "You hear that Ryou?" she said desperately to the unconcious form. "That means your going to be just fine..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And THAT is what romance is all about! Pain!**

**I hate the soppy romances where nought happens!**

**Firefox309: He's getting away**

**me: Argh! get back here stupid MASAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yes we is onto chappy 3!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thankin u 4 all the reviews**

**Honestly i luv u all!!!!**

**Me: Mew Katrina metamorphosis! (I fused with genes of an african wild dog!)**

**Masaya: Ow! Stop throwing daggers at me!**

**Me: Hahahahahahaha! Pretty shiny daggers!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3 - Hospital

Beep...beep...beep...

_What is that sound? _Ryou thought through his weariness. His body felt as heavy as stone to halfway down his back then it felt empty? Free?

It felt like nothing was there.

Ryou's dreams had been attacked by the most awful nightmares of what could have happened to Ichigo if he wasn't there.

He still didn't know if he'd saved her.

He forced his heavy eyelids to lift and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was...her red hair. She was alive! She looked like somebody had died. Her face was pale, hanging and her eyes had a tortured look. Concern caught in his chest for the unknown person then he realised, she was concerned about _him._

Ichigo looked over at him sadly and when she saw his eyes were open, her whole face lit up, changing her expression.

"Ryou!!!" she beamed "Your awake! Oh god! Everyone thought they had lost you!"

"Of course I'm awake strawberry, don't worry, I'm fine." he said, his voice sounding shockingly weak.

He tried to sit up using his good arm but the bottom half of his body seemed to reject his commands. It felt like a jellyfish. With a scream of agony, his whole body slumped.

"Ba - um strawberry?" he said, trying to stay calm, "Why can't I feel my legs?" "I'm sorry Ryou." she said, tears threatening her eyes "You w-won't be able to walk f-for awhile, your sp-spine it br-br-br!" she couldn't finish, ters were making her words unintelligable.

"Ichigo!" Ryou said, horrified. "Don't cry, it wasn't your fault it happened - don't cry." Ichigo sat down and sobbed uncontrollably at the side of the hospital bed.

The words were slowly penetrating Ryou's brain 'broken spine' it meant he would be paralysed, at least for a short while.

Broken spine...


	5. Chapter 4

**Onto chap chap 4!!!!!**

**YAY!!!!!!!!**

**It is time 4 fluffiness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: It is time to get a celebratory cake and set fire to Masaya's stupid eyelashes with the candles!**

**Masaya: (With his eyelashes on fire) AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

**Me: Heheheheheheheheheheheh WAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

**P.S: Ah don't own any tmm ya hear!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 4 - the confession!

Ryou glanced around the room that had been his prison for the last few months and sighed. He wondered when Ichigo was going to visit.

GOD! He was bored!

Tired too. Maybe if he shut his eyes, just for a moment, he would be ready for when _his _strawberry arrived...

It was so dark, so cold. He could hear Ichigo screaming for her life. He had to help her! He tried to move his arms, his legs, anything to help her at all.

Nothing worked, he couldn't move.

Doomed to hear her die.

Her terrified scream turned to a gargle, she was choking, drowning in her own blood.

AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Ryou woke up screaming, his hair was plastered to his face with sweat and his temperature was sky high. "J-just a dream" he said trying to calm himself down and slow his breathing. Just a dream he repeated in his head over and over until he belived it himself. A nurse poked her head round the door and said kindly, "Another nightmare?" "Yeah" Ryou replied "It's nothing."

The nurse was about to leave when Ryou asked "Where's Ichigo?" The nurse turned and smiled "She came by earlier and said she'd be back tommorow to help you back to cafe mew mew." "What?! I'm going back tomorrow?!" "Yep" smiled the nurse "Your spine is healing so I don't see any reason why you shouldn't go back." _Finally, out of this prison! _He thought. He couldn't wait to get back to work so he could research what that huge bear - like monster was.

Ryou tried to avoid sleep that night, he knew what would happen if he slept. But sleep seemed unavoidable, his eyelids were lead as he desperately tried to escape the nightmares.

His eyelids drooped and the nightmares began like a television being switched on. Except this time they were worse, a hundred times worse. He could see them. See the terror and fear in Ichigo's eyes. He could see the blood corrupt her throat, he watched it choke her, watched her die.

NOOOOO!!!!

Ryou woke up feeling like someone had died.

That was the problem with the nightmares.

They felt so **real**.

Ryou made a decision. Ichigo might kill him for it. But he'd just have to take that chance. Maybe he was just a sucker for pain.

Ichigo walked int the room about 12oclock. Ryou had fallen asleep. He was shaking fretfully again. His hair was stuck to his face and he was shivering and mumbling slightly. She felt _so _sorry for him, he looked young and innocent like a scared child.

At this moment it was hard to belive _he_ was _her_ boss.

She sat down next to him and smoothed his hair away from his face. She smiled as she shook him gently. "Come on Ryou, come on, wake up." Ryou opened his eyes and attempted to shake the nightmare out of his mind. He saw Ichigo "Hi strawberry" he smiled "Sorry to keep you waiting." "It's okay" she smiled, radiating sun beams everywhere. Ryou's resolve started to waver, he couldn't find the words.

"So I'll leave you to get changed" Ichigo said, compleately oblivious to Ryou's nervousness, _silly baka. _Ichigo stood up and was about to leave the room when Ryou said "Ichigo, please wait a moment, I need to talk to you." "What about?" Ichigo asked. Ryou swallowed and thought about how to say it and he decided on the no nonsense get-to-the-point approach he usually had.

"Strawberry I ... love you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yay! Finally to the point. Remember the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll write (hint, hint) so get reviewin'**

**Sorry I haven't written anything 4 awhile, I have been doing stupid COURSEWORK!!!!**

**Phew, I must stay calm and happy and positive...**

**Can't be bothered.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Time for chappy chappy 5!!!!!!!**

**I am as hyper as a lima bean!!!!!!!**

**And yet I cannot be bothered to hurt Masaya today**

**Masaya: YAY!!!! (Tree mysteriously falls on him) OUCH!!!!!**

**Me: I had nothing to do with that! (whispers) You can stop sawing now Ryou, the tree has fallen.**

**I do not own tokyo mew mew**

**Now 4 some FLUFF!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'I love you' _that's _what Ryou had just said. A whirlwind of emotion rushed through Ichigo's heart. Disbelief, confusion then a warm feeling like a lighted fire making her feel giddy and lightheaded.

Ryou watched her nervously. What was wrong? Was she angry with him? He felt depressed, convinced Ichigo didn't like him, he felt _so_ dissapointed.

A spark that Ichigo thought had died suddenly lit up in her heart. It was warm but it didn't burn her. It was like fire and wood, coexisting without distroying each other, love.

Suddenly, she jumped next to Ryou, putting her face close to his. "I love you too" she smiled befofe pressing her lips to his. Two cats together at last.

Ichigo could just see his eyes.

His _sapphire _eyes.

Sparkling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hmm... don't like this chappy much...**

**It's weird because my bezzie FireFox309 loves it!!!!!!!!**

**Oh well, the next chappy _WILL _be better!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**We is onto the last chapter! YAY!**

**(Chases Masaya around the room with a notepad)**

**FireFox309: Hmm you'd think he would leave when we were torturing him wouldn't you?**

**Me: But he doesn't hmm... ah well that's Masaya!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Life returned to normality in caf'e mew mew. Or, for Ichigo, as normal as it can be when you are dating your boss. She still did more work than the other mews, Mint still did nothing but drink tea and Ryou still called her 'baka'. But she didn't mind, she was happy. Even the weather was celebrating. It was warm and cloudless with just the right amount of breeze.

At the end of the day, Ryou walked her home, kissed her at the gate and with a grin of "See you later strawberry" he was gone.

Ryou was thinking about a blissful hour down at the park with Ichigo when his mind wandered to the bear - like monster.

He walked slowly up to his room, carrying a can of cola, logged on to his computer and began researching words connected to the creature.

He found a website and cliked on it.

"Oh god" he whispered "Oh no"

The can clattered to the floor and a stain started to bloom across the carpet.

Ryou was too horrified to notice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ohhhhhhhhh cliff hanger!**

**I have done this because I _may _write a sequal, i am not sure yet...**

**Okay, hope you enjoyed sapphire eyes!**

**Buh bye!**


End file.
